Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a file transmission apparatus, a control method of the file transmission apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are file transmission apparatuses which read documents, convert image data of the read documents into files, and transmit the converted files according to file transmission protocols such as server message block (SMB) and a file transfer protocol (FTP).
The file transmission apparatuses set file names to files to be transmitted and transmit the files to which the file names are set.
When files having the same file names have been already stored in file transmission destinations, the stored files are overwritten with the files transmitted later.
In order to prevent a file from being overwritten unintentionally, there is a technique for adding a serial number and/or a transmission date and time of the file to the end of a file name (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-207621).
Depending on a purpose of use by a user, the user may not want to add additional information such as a serial number and a date to a file name in some cases.
For example, when a file stored in a file transmission destination is desired to be managed by being always updated to the latest one, the file already stored in the file transmission destination is to be overwritten with a file stored later.
Thus, a method can be considered which causes a user to specify whether to automatically add additional information to a file name of a file to be transmitted.
In the case in which the additional information is not added, when a file having the same file name as a file previously stored in the file transmission destination is transmitted later, it is highly likely that the file previously stored is overwritten with the file transmitted later. Thus, it is desirable that a user can specify not to overwrite the file having the same file name.
On the other hand, in the case in which the additional information is added, a file name of a file transmitted later is different from a file name of a file previously transmitted, and it is unlikely that the file previously stored in the file transmission destination is overwritten with the file transmitted later. If a user is caused to specify whether to overwrite the file having the same file name in such a case, the specification by the user will be wasted.